She's My Falling Guardian Angel
by Xecty Ein
Summary: He was frightened, of course. He knew that if she ever had gotten on to her boat, he wouldn't see her again. Of course, that was just his instincts but then again, he was never wrong. He would always regret never saying goodbye...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter I

Six o' three. I instinctively drew a relieved breath, having the rare time for myself, not being bugged by hundreds of girls and not being annoyed by Sonic's and Shadow's usual arguements. If not for the fact that I'm a part of their family and a part of the group who have saved most of the people's lives in this country a bunch of times, I would've questioned my talent for being able to keep up with them. Heck, I would've guessed I'd go nuts if I would linger in a dining room filled with heated arguement, glares and the almost naeusiating smell of the chilli dogs served most breakfasts in 'our' - me, Sonic, Shadow and Maria - house. I wonder how Maria could literally keep up with their noise, though no questions with Shadow; everyone knows Maria and Shadow are practically like siblings.

Shaking my head and kicking myself out of my thoughts, I twisted the silver knob of my classroom door then walking inside. Inside was silent and empty (exclude me). It was exactly how I wanted it to be, but even with the room as calm as this, I still need to be cautious. I still don't know if it was 'completely' empty of people and I still don't know if there were no pranks displayed or played here at this moment, at this room. Well, if you are asking me why, it's a very, very, very, very, very, very short explanation. Though it's a long story. For example, there was this time when one of my classmates had water splashed down him, then there was this time when the members of the cheer squad running down the hallway of the school, screaming 'RATS!' all over the place. And there was also the time when-

'Gotcha!'

Well, you get my point. This school is really whacked up with pranks. With my lips tugging into a smile, even through the pain of my head colliding with something hard and the rib-crushing weight of someone on top of me, I greeted my pranker.

'Good morning to you too, Marine.'

The weight finally disappeared, my lungs giving out a constricted cough, synchronising with my friend's giggle. I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly, reaching out for the reached out hand of the raccoon lover. She smiled, her ocean eyes glimmering with the spark I've gotten used to knowing.

'Morning, too.'

We swiftly stood up seeing a certain cream haired female entering the room. She looked somewhat flushed and was panting really hard. By the time she claimed her own seat on front of mine and Marine now reading red big thick book on her seat just at the right of mine, I felt myself plunging face first towards the floor with a heavy load tackling me on my back. Good thing I knew a thing or two about flying, floating isn't too hard to control. I could already hear the whines of the energetic boy named Charmy.

'Awwe. No fair Tails.'

His arms unlinked off mine as he forlornly went to his seat behing Marine's. Cream turned around, wincing slightly as her left arm hit with something hard. Ever since the track-and-field event last month, her left arm was bound in a cast. I don't blame her though since she idolized Amy. Amy the Pink Rascal of the Freedom Fighters.

I took my seat casually, settling my bag on top of my chair. Curiously, I gazed at the red thick book for sometime. It was kinda familiar.

'What's that book about Marine?'

She looked up, grinning.

'Warships and the crap. It looks like a different kind of version of Leonardo da Vinci's inventions. Why?'

I shook my head and mouthed an 'oh'. It was known that Solianna country was in the verge of war and World War III might become reality. Marine, being one of the top mechanics and inventors of the monarchial country, is in charge of research and invent of warships and aircrafts (with the help of me). But being the best friend of Blaze made her more prone to danger, so she was sent here to study as a normal schoolgirl. I feel sorry for her, being in a position like that is stressful. And she's just fourteen turning fifteen in about two weeks.

Sigh. What was the time anyway? That was the first thing registered in my mind after a couple of silent minutes. I instinctively looked at my wrist and tried not to bang my head on a wall. I forgot it. Again.

'Hey, Marine?'

She looked up and closed the red book, making Cream and Charmy silence and look at me.

'Yes?'

'Do you mind telling me what the time is?'

She looked at her red Mickey Mouse wristwatch.

'Six Seventeen. Why?'

So it was still early, huh? I shook my head, a sincere smile plastered on my face.

'Nothi-'

'Why don't you tell her that you and Cosmo had a little fight yesterday,Tails?'

I wanted to smack Charmy against the wall. I told him that it would be a secret. I guess I shouldn't have told him.

'So that's why I saw her walking grumpilly on the stairs earlier today,' the voice of Cream said worriedly.

'Yeah.'

'She's still jealous, isn't she?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: The Jealous Problem And Talk About Prom

'She's still jealous, isn't she?'

I nodded my head.

'Wait, wait, wait. Cosmo? Jealous? When?'

Oh crud. I can feel another headache starting to bang against my head.

'Oh, right. Cream and Charmy still doesn't know, right Tails?'

'You could say that.'

I could hear Charmy and Cream's questions like 'What could she say what?' and 'What's with the Cream and Charmy not know what the subject of your talk is?' practically screaming in the air. And I could have cursed loudly for having such a terrible headache if not for the fact that Miss Sky, our homeroom teacher and supervisor, is here with four of our classmates. Weird...I never noticed them entering the room.

'Anyway, what's Cosmo jealous 'bout? Though, I know all about your fight with her from some rumors.'

It was Cream, her bunny-themed pen making a noise as she tapped it questionly.

I looked at Marine, pleadingly. But, she probably didn't see it since her eyes are glued to the pages. I guess that was her way of saying 'ya need to bladdy tell them why, ol' mate!'. Well, she is correct and I really never meant to hide it from the two. And they are bound to know someday, anyway.

'It's just a theory, you guys. But Marine and I think that...'

Both Cream and Charmy were practically focused on what I was going to say...which was weird for Charmy. Charmy the Hyper Energetic Boy Who Doesn't Listen To What Teachers Say - Lecture Or Not.

'...maybe...'

'Maybe. Maybe what?!' Both teens looked at each other and laughed at their 'talking coincidence'.

'...we think Cosmo is jealous of Marine and our friendship.'

Both gaped and said nothing.

'It's just a theory, though bu-'

I was cut off by roars of laughter. I looked at the two with obvious shock and surprise.

'That's a good one...but seriously?'

I nodded my head while Cream smacked Charmy's. I guess it was her way of saying 'sorry for laughing' to me and 'it's all your fault!' to Charmy.

'Well, I don't really blame you guys. It really is unbelievable, right? For Cosmo getting worked up just because of Marine.'

I felt myself chuckle nervously as a dark aura eminated from the right side and as a hand was crushing my shoulder.

'Marine, that was just for jokes, you know.'

I heard her hmph as she released my shoulder, her hands now occupied with the red book. I looked, rather curious of the book once again. I know I didn't see it in the library of the school and it is probably no from the house. And I am not familiar of it being in her house too. Maybe a new book? Well, whatever it is, I know it's something I don't know.

'I almost forgot,' I whipped my head around and saw that Cream was the who had spoken and I could see that it has troubled her greatly, a blush spreading in her face with great speed. 'Does anyone of you have a partner for the incoming prom?'

'None.' The three of us said bluntly. What? I couldn't ask Cosmo to come with me ever since and Charmy's dense with the subject of love and so has broken a lot of his fangirl's hearts unconsciously. Marine doesn't tell anything regarding prom so I could only think of one thing: she had broken her fans' hearts...purposely. Can't say I blame her, I too find them really annoying.

'Oh, thank God.' I heard Cream sigh, relieved. I raised aa brow at her and she once again flsuhed red. 'W-what?'

'Oh nothing.' I couldn't help but say in a sing-song manner. I laughed as she made a face. I glanced at Charmy who was annoying Marine. I couldn't help but smile at them. And that's when I had the most amazing idea that could possibly go wrong on prom.


End file.
